WARNING: I'm Dangerous
by rileylover3
Summary: Riley is the guy that has everything.Guys envy him and want to be him. That is until his perfect world comes crashing down when he meets a girl who is more trouble than she's worth. Will he keep his perfect world or take the girl instead?


**Riley Freeman-17**

**Diasja "Caramel" Jones- 17**

**Shawna "Unique" Williams- 17**

**Terrence Carter- 17**

**Ed Wuncler**

**Rummy**

**Dwayne Davis-18**

**$Riley$**

What up? My names Riley Freeman and I'm 17. My associates call me Escobar and my admirers call me Yung Reezy. I was born on June 12 in Chicago, Illinois. That place will always be my home, the drug that kept me sane at times. It's where I learned about the streets. Where all my brothers live and where I want to be. Now I live in lame ass Woodcrest, Maryland with my granddad and older brother Huey. It's an all white suburb or at least it used to be. After living here for 9 years I've seen more niggas come to the area. Huey left my granddad and me to go to college with his girlfriend Jazmine last year. I'll survive though because I still got my main man Terrence. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. We do everything together because he's my brother. We go to Woodcrest High School and this is our senior year. Most people would call their senior year the best year of their lives, but I would have to call mine one of the worst. It would go right after finding out I had to move to lame ass Woodcrest and my parents dying in a car crash when I was 7. Yeah finding out they died took a big toll on me I was messed up after. I caused a lot of trouble and that's why we moved here or at least that's what my granddad says. I think it was because he wanted a fresh start for all of us. That was my granddads mistake though because where ever I go trouble seems to follow. This is the story of my senior year.

"What up bro? You ready to roll up out of here and head to school?" Terrence ask

"Yeah man give me a minute I gotta grab my bag and my shoes."

"Aight man hurry up. We can't me late anymore or we get suspended."

"Yeah man I know they be mad trippin at that school."

"Yeah I know, but I can't be late you know how my ma is about school. You won't get into a good college if you don't do well in school." Terrence says mocking his mother.

"Yeah aight I'm ready." I say slipping on my shoes and grabbing my bag. We head out the door and get in Terrence's black camaro.

"Man how did you get a sweet ass ride like this?" I ask chuckling

"I got off my lazy ass and got a job. Saved up the money I made and got it. You ever thought about getting a job Riley?" Terrence ask me still looking at the road.

"Bro you know I got a job mowing lawns in the summer, and I hustle sometimes." I say my smile disappearing

"I mean a real job bro. You can't hustle forever man, unless you wanna end up like them niggas on the news who died from drive-bys and gettin robbed." Terrence stops at a light and looks at me.

"Yeah man I know Huey and Jazmine think I should stop so I can get into a good college."

"I think they're right. They're hiring at my job. You should apply for the job." The light changes and we head to school.

"You think I should apply at Foot Locker?" I say sarcastically

"Yeah man ain't nobody got a fresher shoe game than you."

"Bro that is true. Can't nobody touch my shoe game. I'll go down after school cuz I need to get them new J's anyway." Terrence pulls into the school parking lot and parks. We get out of the car and go inside the school. School hasn't started yet so we head to the cafeteria where all my other niggas hang at. I didn't eat breakfast so I hop in line. I grab a sausage, piece of bacon, and a biscuit and head over to where my niggas are.

"What up my niggas?" I dap everybody up

"What up Esco? What you do this summer?" A guy whose name I can't remember ask me

"You know I got my money and mowed some lawns."

"You get them new J's yet man?" My nigga Jordan ask me

"Naw man not yet I'm getting em after school." Some girls walk by us and I give em a nod and hug a girl named Jessica. She a mad groupie but she sexy so I gotta give ma some love. I turn back to my boys and hear them talking about Jessica.

"Aye bruh I heard D hit that last week at Mike's party."

"Yeah man she mad easy. I heard they caught her givin John some head in the bathroom at Club 19." The bell rings starting the first day back to school. Terrence and me head over to our lockers his is one down from mine. I'm putting the binders I don't need in there when a pair of arms wraps around my waist. I turn around and find myself looking down into a pair of sexy hazel eyes.

"What up Diasja?" I nod at her friend Shawna.

"Hey Esco how was your summer?"

"It was straight ma. What you need?"

"I was just wonderin if you wanted to meet me by the bathrooms durin 1st period."

"Naw ma I can't. If I get caught skippin I get detention and Terrence is my ride home." Terrence walks up and nods at Diasja and her friend.

"Aye bro you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll see you later Diasja." I turn around and close my locker.

"You know you can call me Caramel?"

"Yeah I know. Later ma." I turn and walk away with my boy Terrence

"You know she trouble man."

"Yeah I know, but she cool once you get to know her."

"And she easy even when you don't know her. You know her man is Dwayne and you know that nigga stay packin."

"Yeah but ain't like I want her so everythin cool."

**~Diasja~**

Hey yall whats up? My name is Diasja Jones and I'm 17. My friends call me Diasja and all the niggas call me Caramel. I was born on September 21 in Brooklyn, New York. It's the place that made me who I am today. It's where I learned to be who I am. Some people might call me a hoe but I call it a way of being known. I hang with my main chick Shawna. We've known each other since I moved here 4 years ago. She does the same thing I do. The white people who live here would call where I hang out the "ghetto" but I call it home. I live in the suburbs though in a nice house down the street from Riley. Yeah I have a rep of being easy but there is only one nigga I want and that is Riley Freeman aka Escobar. He might seem hard on the outside but I know he has a good heart and that's the kind of man I want. I need for a nigga to take me away from the life style I live and he's the perfect person to do it. I've liked Riley ever since the first time I talked to him. He's the only nigga that calls me Diasja and not Caramel. He ignores the fact that I have a rep for being easy and talks to me like he understands what I'm going through. This is my senior year and I can't wait to get it started.

"Girl he is so fine and he got a nice body."

"Yeah girl he's cute but you know you already got a man. One who stay packin and ain't afraid to whoop a nigga ass."

"Yeah Dwayne's there for protection, but I'm gettin tired of Dwayne and his games."

"Speakin of Dwayne and his games there he go wit that groupie Jessica. I swear she be hangin on niggas to much."

"Hey boo who is this?" I ask looking from Jessica to Dwayne

"Hey ma it ain't no one you need to be jealous of. She just wanted to know if I could hook her up wit my boy Brandon."

"Jealous who said I was jealous?"

"Aight chill ma no need to be gettin all heated and shit." He tells me kissing me on the lips. I swear he has the biggest ego.

"I'm cool but I gotta go don't wanna be late to class." I say giving him a smirk

"You wantin to go to class? Are you ok you sick?"

"Naw I'm good just don't need any detentions."

"Aight ma later." I turn to leave and Shawna and I head to homeroom. We walk in and see that Riley's in our homeroom. I walk over and sit in the seat in front of him and Shawna sits to my left.

"Hey Esco. Can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah." I look it over and notice we have almost all of our classes together even lunch. I smile to myself. I show her his schedule and hand it back to him.

"We have 7 of our 8 classes together."

"That's cool ma." He smiles at me and turns to talk to his boys. I turn back around when the teacher walks into the room. She tells us that where we are sitting will be our seat for the rest of the year. Yada, Yada, Yada same shit as last year. I'm just ready to get out of here and go. I feel someone behind me tap me on the shoulder. I turn and find myself looking into brown colored eyes.

"Hey you wanna walk to first period wit me and my boys?"

"Yeah that would be cool." I swear my heart stopped beating for a minute. No one makes me feel the way he does. The bell rings signaling the end of homeroom.


End file.
